Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Generation X
by Elltiana
Summary: When Tsuna and his guardians became back from the future. Many new Mafia Famiglia's comes and keep peace. Can Tsuna be friends or foes with these new Mafia Famiglia's? This stories is different of the anime with new characters and Mafia Family's.
1. What! I'm the Next Mafia Boss!

**~ What? I'm the Tenth-Generation Mafia Boss! ~**

In the palace of FlockBird City, there's seven guardians. The seven holds a ring. Each ring have different symbol and color. It's just the beginning, the Maologa Ninth is choosing the next Maologa Tenth. The next Maologa tenth boss is Athle Iwami. He's the chosen one and the next Maologa X of the Maologa Famiglia. Maologa is the second strongest of all other Mafia family. The Vongola and the Maologa Famiglia are allies since generations. A Home Tutor name Kane came from Italy to tutor Athle. Natsume knows about the first generation Vongola Family and Primo and his guardians. Natsume use to be part of the Vongola Famiglia by Giotto. Now, Athle is going to be the next Maologa X by Maologa Ninth. And there more Mafia Famiglia in Italy.

A young man was walking in the hallways in Fumia Academy and said, "Where is he?" In the classroom, everybody was silent and the teacher didn't show up yet in Night Class.

"Wow, Im surpries that the teacher didn't come today. I wonder why?" said mysterious guy 1.

"Who knows? Who cares, Gino? I mean that's none of our problems." said mysterious guy 2 as he doesn't care.

Gino sighs and said, "You know, Gabriel."

"What Gino?" said Gabriel as he was reading.

"That Kenny is getting bored for the first time." said Gino looking at Kenny.

" I know that and quit reminding me, alright."

"Okay then. *thinking* Anya, Suzaku, Misha, Jr, Pit, Yuuki, Keith, Spectra, Ayano, Fang, and Ah-Hin seems quite all of the sudden. Too much to think about it."

Fang starts to speak to Kenny and said, "Kenny?" Kenny eyes was close and his arms were cross. "Don't call me by that name anymore!" said Natsume. Everybody was confused and puzzled.

"What a-are you talking about?" said Keith as he was surprised.

"That's the name that your parents gave you." said Jr as he cross his arms. "Well not anymore. That name wasn't even gave to me since I was born." said Natsume as he was serious. Everybody stands up expect for Spectra and said, "What? Your kidding?"

"What's your real name, Ken..., oh I mean Natsume?" said Gino as he wandering what is real name sighs annoying and said,

"Why should I tell you my real name? That's none of your concern, alright. *sighs again* Everybody was silent. Then Yuuki spoke, "Really? Then your real name seems serious."

"Of course, it is, Yuuki." repiled Natsume as he look at the door.

Then someone open the door and enter in. "Ciaossu!" said mysterious baby. Jr stands up and said, "Who the hell are you?" The mysterious baby jumps to Natsume. Gino gasp. The mysterious baby stands there and stares at Natsume. "Who are you?" said Natsume as he was wondering. "Ciaossu! I'm Kane, your Home Tutor. *takes out a letter* Your Natsume Crist, correct?" said Kane.

"Yes, I aa. You said Home Tutor, right? said Natsume. Kane nodded. "Yes. Here, a letter." said Kane. Natsume takes the letter firm Kane hands. He opens the letter and read it. "He's a home tutor, but a baby. A baby child like him can't tutor, Natsume." said Fang. Kane turns to Fang and his eyes starts to shine. Fang have a feeling that it was a bad sign. So, he sat down and seal his lips. Natsume finish reading the letter.

"What are you serious?" said Natsume surprisely. Kane smiles.

"You were chosen by Maologa Ninth. He choose you to become the next bo..." said Kane.

**Fumia Academy, Night Dormitory**

Natsume cover his mouth with his hands and ran out to the dormitory. "Sorry about that, Kane. I have to do that." said Natsume.

"I see then. Where was I... oh yeah. The Maologa Ninth chose you to become the nest Maologa X." said Kane as he was looking that Natsume and grins.

"I see. The Maologa IX chose me. Why?" repiled Natsume as he was puzzle. "He saw the deathperation flames inside of you." said Kane as he answer Natsume question.

"I see. *surpriesd* What?" said Natsume. Kane sighs deeply and said, "You're so optimism." Natsume was worry about it.

"Thanks for the advises, Kane. That didn't help me at all."

"Of course it didn't, Natsume."

Natsume sighs. "You're suppose to help me with my problems, Kane." Kane ignore Natsume and sips the tea.

"Forget that. You need to focus to become the next Maologa X, Natsume." repiled Kane.

"Okay then. *wandering* Wait, you're an Arcobaleno, right?"

"Right, I'm Kane the Sun Pacifer Arcobaleno." Natsume was wandering how Kane know his name. "And how do you know my name, Kane?"

Kane sips the tea. "The Maologa IX told me." replied Kane. Natsume thought it would a straight answer not some guessing game. "Oh, I see."

Ah-Hin search for Natsume. "Where could Onii-sama be? Hmm, in the dormitory, I guess?" said Ah-Hin. She went to the Night Dormitory to find Natsume.

**Classroom**

In the classroom, Gino was wandering where Natsume went. "*looks at Gino* Something wrong, Gino?" said Gabriel.

"No, it's nothing." said Gino. Gino started to daydream and dazes off to space.

"Oh, I see then." Gabriel as he was still reading his book. "Anyways, who was that kid?" said Jr getting irrated. "Who knows? But he said something about Maologa to Natsume." said Fang.

"Yeah, now mention it. The Maologa?" said Yuuki.

Everyone was thinking about it.

"Wait, did he also say that he's a _Home Tutor_ and his name was Kane." said Keith.

"Yeah, that too as well." said Pit. Then the door opens and Kane was on Natsume shoulder. "Natsume?" said Spectra. "And the baby too." said Fang. Kane ignore Fang and ask Natsume something. "Natsume, we'll leaving now. And farewell too." said Kane.

"Okay then, Kane. This academy is pretty boring here." said Natsume bored. Kane look at Natsume and said, "Well, you seem pretty boring for getting here. Your father doesn't care that you leave this place. This place is pretty dull for school. I have the best school for you."

"What you do, Kane?"

"Umm... yeah, I do. It's day class school."

"Okay then, It's been a long time since I went to day class school." as he smiles.

"Oh, you been to day class school before, Natsume. Since, your like a high school student. Your be going to high school." Natsume stops smiling and said, "Sorry, Kane. But I don't want to go to High School."

Kane look at Natsume with a insane stare. "Really? Why? How come?" as he answering the question all at once. Natsume fake laughs and said, "Hehe! *serious* It's a long story. "Kane stares at Natsume. Everybody was shock to hear that Kane and Natsume said. "Natsume, you went to day class school?" said Yuuki wondering. Natsume turns and look at Yuuki and said, "Oh, that's a secret. It's my personal life. I don't tell my personal past to someone. Yuuki was irrated what Natsume told her and said, "Oh, I'm sorry about that, Natsume." Natsume apolgize to Yuuki for his actions. Yuuki doesn't care and doesn't feel sorry that all of Natsume "You don't feel sorry at all, Bellatrix."

Ah-Hin heard eveything from Natsume. She was okay with that. "Natsume, you need subordinates for the sake of Maologa Famiglia." said Kane serious and looking Natsume.

"But I can't choose. I'm not a good chooser. You choose Kane." as he turns to Kane on his shoulder. "Oh okay then. I'll choose the best subordinates, but first."

"What?" Silent for a moment.

"Take me to FlockBird City. There someone that you need as your subordinate."

"Who?" as Natsume was confuse and puzzle. "You'll figure that yourself when we get there." Both Kane and Natsume left the academy and went to FlockBird City. "What are they talking about?" said Misha.

"Who cares what their talking about? That's how Natsume is." said Anya.

Gino look at Anya and was pale. "Anya, you know that. You don't need to be harsh on Ken... I mean Natsume." said Gino. Suzaku look at Gino and sighs ignored. He went to Gino and said, "It seem you have crush on Natsume, Gino." Gino started to blush. "N...no, I don't, Suzaku!"

"Maybe your friendship should make you two up for some reason." said Gabriel as he put his book down. "Huh? Our friendship?" said Suzaku and Gino at the same time. Anya sighs ignored and said, "Well, if Natsume was here. He'll probably fix the friendship that you two broke in 2 years even now."

"So, where's Natsume going again?" said Keith as he was wandering. "That baby said 'FlockBird City' , I think." said Spectra.

"You think, Cross." said Keith as he sighs. "Yes Tesshiro. I'm sure of it." said Spectra. Yuuki ignore them and was thinking. "That kid? He was wearing something around his neck. What's that thing?" as she thought. Jr and Gabriel went out of class and went to FlockBird City. Pit site and ignore Spectra and Keith. Anya and Misha was quite. While Anya was playing with her phone dairy. Misha was reading her book. Suzaku and Gino was writing. Spectra stops argue with Keith. Keith stops arguing with Spectra. He was thinking about Natsume and Kane and what their talking about before. "Did Kane say something about subordinates? Why do you need suborinates? *sighs* I'm confuse, alright. Why does Natsume need subordinates? Does it involved the Maologa Family? I think I should be a help for Natsume and whatever he's doing." as he thought. He stands up and left the classroom and went to FlockBird City. "Where's everyone going?" said Gino as he look around the whole classroom. "I don't know." said Spectra as he doesn't care at all what their doing. "I'm guessing that everybody went to FlockBird City. Let's go to FlockBird City." said Yuuki as she stands up and left the classroom. "Umm... okay." said Gino, Suzaku, Ayano and Spectra. Pit, Anya, and Misha left without telling Yuuki. "It seems that Pit, Anya, and Misha left already." said Gino as look at Yuuki. "Well, who cares. On come, let's go." said Yuuki.

Everybody left.

**FlockBird City**

In FlockBird City, Natsume and Kane was walking. "So, who's the subordinate I'm getting here, Kane?" said Natsume. He look at Kane. Kane kept walking and hear Natsume. "I told you before. You'll see for yourself. You must be worry about it. *points to the palace* Oh, let's go to the palace." said Kane as he kept walking. Natsume's confused. "The palace? But why?" said Natsume with a exasperated face. "Just go!" said Kane demared. Natsume sighs and said, "Alright then." with a disappointed look.

They made it to the entrance of the palace. Kane looks at the palace. "Let's go in, Natsume."

"Right." They open the gate to the palace entrance and enter inside. Then a mysterious person was guarding the palace doors. He saw Natsume and look determined look Natsume and walk up to him. "Who are you and what are you doing here at the palace?" said mysterious person. Kane look up at person with a blissful look. "I'm looking for a person a Aido Kobayshi." said Kane. Natsume look Kane with a surprised face. "What?" said Natsume. Kane look at Natsume and said, "You look surprise, Natsume." Natsume was undecided for Aido to get involve in Mafia. "Of course, I am. But why Aido, Kane?" said Natsume. Then Kane pet chameleon tranform into a hammer and Kane swings the hammer and hit Natsume. "Just shut up!" said Kane with a ecstatic look on his face. "Ow! Owwww! Man, Kane. What was that for!" said Natsume envious look to Kane. "Just be quite, alright." said Kane as he turns to the mysterious person. Natsume sighs and said, "Okay. I'll shut up okay." Then the mysterious person look at Kane with a aggressive look.

"Aido Kobayshi, huh?" said the mysterious person.

"Plus, you're not the person, I'm looking for." said Kane eave dropping. Then Aido was running to the palace. "Jun!" said Aido while was he was running.

Jun heard Aido voice and look at him with a disapproving look for his face while he look at Aido. "That idiot bastard, Aido!" said Jun. Then Aido was surprise to see Natsume.

"Huh? Why are you here, Kenny?" said Aido. Natsume turms around and look at Aido with a determined face. "DON'T call me by that name! Just call me Natsume for now on!" said Natsume as he gave Aido a cold look. Aido shivers and predict the cold look on Natsume.

Then Kane look at Aido said, "Wow! Impressive! He predict that cold look that you gave to Aido and he quickly predicted fast."

Natsume ignore Kane and said to Aido, "Now, you know that. You're going to tell Aido that..." Aido was confuse what Natsume and Kane was talking about. "Huh?" Tell me what?" said Aido anxiously.

Jr, Gabriel, and Keith came to the palace. "Jun, let Natsume go." said Keith.

Jun bows to Keith and said, "Yes, your highness." He went in the palace.

"Are you kidding that Athle should throne the city with Shirley, Leena, and Wolfram. Keith?" said Aido determined.

"No, I'm not kidding, Aido." said Keith seriously. Then Natsume said, "I have to agree with Aido, Tesshiro. Their still young and learning how to be the emperor and empress. Plus, their not emperor nor empress." Then Pit, Ayan, Misha, Yuuki, Spectra, Gino, and Suzaku came to the palace.

Gino smiles and said, "Hi guys," Everyone was silent. "Huh? Why so quite all of the sudden?"

Then Kane interrupted the silent and said, "Can we discuss this in the palace?" Then Yuuki look Kane and said, "Sure thing." as she raise her palm hand out.

They went inside of the palace. Kane gave Natsume a list of the Maologa Family Tree. "What's this, Kane?" said Natsume confused. "This is the list of the Maologa Famiglia Tree. Since the the first generation boss. Your his great-great-great grandson. The person who bloodline of the Maologa Famiglia is the boss." said Kane as he sip his tea. Natsume look at the list boss of the Famiglia Tree of the Maologa Famiglia. "Huh? But why me?" said Natsume meditative. "I was order by the boss of the Maologa Famiglia, the Maologa IX." said Kane as he turns around and sips his tea. "The Maologa Famiglia and Mafia." said Natsume satisfied. Kane look at Natsume with a puzzled face.

"Is there something wrong, Fragola Primo?" said Kane happying.

Natsume was demured that Kane knew it from the beginning ans said, "Humph, I guess you knew from the beginning. But I can play along."

Kane look at Fragola Primo with a confident look. "So, how's Vongola Primo doing, Fragola Primo?" as he sips his tea.

"You mean Giotto the founder of the Vongola. Well, he doing great." said Natsume blissfully. Kane grins and said, "Well, you and Giotto are childhood friends. You and the Maologa Primo are like twin brothers. Then Spectra came said, "Primo, I find information about Ace." Natsume was confient and said, "Well, that's the good news. Well done, Haruko." said Natsume. Haruko was bashful and said, "Humph, I guess so. Anyways, since Kane knows who you really are. Do will we the Fragola Famiglia do now?"

Natsume look at Kane then look at Haruko. "Well, we could head back to Italy and meet them there." said Natsume demure.

"Okay, and how about the Vongola Decimo, Primo?" said Haruko satisfied. Natsume was demurred.

**Namimori Middle School**

Tsuna and his guardians was at school. In the classroom, Tsuna sneeze. "Bless you, Tenth." said Gokudera as he lean his chair. "Thank you, Gokudera." said Tsuna as he stuffing his nose. "Your welcome, Tenth." said Gokudera blissfully.

"What happen? How did I sneeze?" said Tsuna puzzled.

"Probably, someone is thinking you, Tenth." repiled Gokudera.

"Really? *thinking and looks at Kokyo* Could Kokyo possible thinking me," though Tsuna. Then he was imagining something else like:

Mukuro: The Vongola will be defeated by my own hands.

Ken: Yeah! Let's go and destroy the Vongola!

Chikusa: *sighs* Whatever Mukuro is doing. I'll follow and do it.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" as he stop imagining and lean on the chair and the chair fell down and Tsuna also fell down and hit his head on the floor.

Gokudera got up and went to Tsuna and said, "Tenth! Are you okay?"

Tsuna pet his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Gokudera." Then Yamamoto came and saw Tsuna on the floor and said, "Tsuna, are you okay?" Tsuna nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Kokyo and Hana came and went to Tsuna. "Tsuna, are you alright?" said Kokyo worry.

"Forget Kokyo. That's how he is." said Hana arrogant. Tsuna smiles and thought and said, "Kokyo was worry about me. She's pretty close up." with lovestruck face.

Then Reborn pops out of the classroom floor and surprise Tsuna. "R-Reborn!" said Tsuna surprise.

"Ciaossu!" said Reborn smiling. "Reborn, what are you doing here?" said Gokudera wondering.

"Well, I want Tsuna, Yamamota, and Gokudera to go the school roof top after school." said Reborn as he was confident.

"What about Ryohei, Hibari, and Chrome, Reborn?" said Tsuna wondering.

Reborn turns around and look at Tsuna and said, "Don't worry. They'll come." Then Reborn disappeared back in the floor.

After school, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Chrome was at the school roof top. Hibari was sleeping in the school top and saw Tsuna and the other. He come down took out his tonfas and said, "You know that I don't like crowds."

Tsuna gulp and got scared. Then Gokudera went in front of Tsuna and said, "Don't you dare hurt the tenth."

Yamamoto tries to stop them. "Now, now, can't we just get along with each other." said Yamamoto smiling. Then Reborn appears and landed on Tsuna head.

"Ciaossu!" said Reborn with a happy face.

"Tenth!" said Gokudera yelling.

"R-Reborn!" said Tsuna.

"Kid, your here." said Yamamoto satisfied. Hibari look at Reborn and said, "Baby."

"Hey, Reborn. Why did you call us for?" said Ryohei.

Tsuna got up. Then Reborn look at everybody if they are here. "It looks like everybody is here. Anyways, there something important that you guys need to know. *Everybody was silent* There's a new enemy beyond in Namimori." said Reborn as look at each one them.

**Author Notes: Well, I made this anime story different but the same characters in the anime. More new characters in the story. There'll be more new characters further more in the chapter. Fragola means _Strawberry_ in Italian. And Maologa is a name that I made up myself. I think this story might confuse yea.**


	2. The Past of Natsume and Giotto

**~ The Past of Natsume & Giotto ~**

In the palace, Kane was talking to Natsume and Haruko about why are they here for in the first place.

"So Fragola Primo, why are you here in FlockBird City?" as he was demands a answer.

Natsume look at Kane firmly and said, "Please, don't call me that in public alright. I don't want nobody to know my secret even cousins know. *look at Haruko* Haruko, is there any sign of Ozuma anywhere?"

Haurko look at Natsume with a frown face then turn hid head away. "I don't know where he is," as his close his eyes.

Haruko turn his head back to Natsume. "Rinaldo, what are you going to do now? You should in Italy with The Seven Descendant of the Sky Organization, are you?"

Natsume smiles at Haruko then goes to a serious look. "Well, Rino didn't annouce it yet. And I can't leave yet without seeing my guardains. Plus you as well."

Haruko look at Natsume firmly then it was silent. Kane inturrpurted the silent. "Fragola Primo, you're not answer my question. *Natsume look at Kane with a serious look* Never mind the question. Your not the type of person who tells other people what your doing expect for your guardians and the Organization your in. *Kane put his hand on to his chin* Now what? *look at Natsume* Since you can't be the Maologa I great-great-great grandson and became the next Maologa X. Then who can?"

Both Rinaldo and Haruko look at Kane. Then Nastume spoke "Of course not! I'm not the Maologa Primo great-great-great grandson. There's not no way that I'm his great-great-great grandson. If he wish to be. *sighs* Bertoldo the Maologa Primo and the founder too."

Haruko clucked. "Well, it seem Rinaldo is piss off. Why would Maologa VI chose Rinaldo and not someone just like Maologa Primo. Although that Athle Iwami acts just like Bertoldo."

"Could it be that Athle his is descendant?" as Kane was wondering. Rinaldo look at Kane with a frown look.

"Primo, how are you going to tell Kane about you and Giotto? *sense someone is coming and turns around to the door* Someone is coming." as Haruko acts fast to the door.

Rinaldo spoke. "Would it be Jr and Gabriel? They're pretty clever and sneak sometimes when I order them." as he smirk.

"Yeah, you do. Why would they follow your order, if they don't know your secret?" as Haruko was determine to know the answer.

"Well, I guess it was their master orders. *close his eyes* Or maybe they just want to." as Natsume replied back to Haruko answer.

*sweat drop*

"Oh, I see. *looks at Kane* So Kane, what are you going to do now? Since you know that Natsume isn't the Maologa Primo great-great-great grandson. Are you heading back to Italy?" said Haruko.

Kane looks at Natsume then to Haruko. "Well, I guess so then. I'll go back to Italy and this to Maologa VI." as Kane jumps out of the window.

"Hehe! I guess so. He really a strange Arcobaleno is his? Anyways, I wonder if they can find us." said Rinaldo as cross as arms and looking that Haruko.

"*cross his arms* Humph, how should I know. Well, are you going to tell them about you and Giotto?" said Haruko looking at Rinaldo.

Rinaldo sighs deeply and close his eyes. "Why should I tell them my real past since I'll tell them a fake one? Well, I guess I have to tell them a fake past about me and Giotto."

Then Jr and Gabirel comes in and saw Natsume and Spectra talking to each other. "Oh, sorry for inturupting anything." said Jr as he look at Natsume and Haruko.

Then Natsume and Haruko look at each other and said, "No, you didn't at all." they both it at the same time.

"Oh okay." said Gabirel with a depress look on his face. Jr look at Gabriel and sighs and put hand on his face.

"Hey Natsume, did something happen to you and this Giotto person?" said Jr as he was thinking that first.

Both Rinaldo and Haruko look at each other with a strange look on their face. Rinaldo turns to Jr and Gabriel. "Do you want to know that badly?" with a frown face.

"Yeah, we do." said Jr and Gabriel cheerfully. Then Rinaldo to Haruko ear and whispers. Then Rinaldo move out from Haruko ears and Haruko left the palace and disappeared.

Then Jr and Gabriel went to the table and seat on a chair and wait for Rinaldo to his past about he and Giotto.

"Okay, I start where we first in Italy." said Rinaldo as he cross his arms.

_***Flashback of Natsume and Giotto past.***_

In Italy, Natsume was walking with his parents.

"Natsume, come on. Let's go." said his mom calling his name.

Natsume turns around to his mother. "Okay mom!" said Natsume as he was walking in a different direction.

"Where's Kiyoshi?" said Natsume mom as she worry and looking for Kiyoshi.

Natsume went futher on without his mom noticing him. He saw a kitty on the road. He went to the road to get the kitty. The lights turn green and Natsume pick up the kitty. Then a truck was coming towards Natsume. Natsume turns and looks at the truck. The truck closer and honk the horn. Then somebody save Natsume from getting ran over by the truck. He was out of breath. He had spike blonde hair and has blue eyes at shine like the ocean of the sky. He was wearing white shirt with a tie on his neck.

"Are you okay?" said Giotto as he look at Natsume.

Natsume nod his head. "Yes, thank you for saving me. I'm Natsume Crist the elder son of Kiyoshi and Hikari Crist. And your name is?" as he stare at Giotto with a cutesmile.

Giotto was surprised to hear the name Natsume. "I'm Giotto. Nice to meet you, Rinaldo." as he speak with no surprise look on his face.

Natsume was confuse with the Rinaldo. "Rinaldo?" as he look at Giotto with a confuse look on his face.

*pat his head*

"That's the name I givin' to you, Natsume." as Giotto eyes close and smiling.

Natsume smiles back and closed his eyes. "An your my godfather then, Giotto."

"I ask your father to anme the boy that was about to be to born. It seem it was you, Natsume." as Giotto stops patting his head.

"Really? Well, thanks for naming me that name," as Natsume went to he hugs Giotto.

Giotto smiles and hugs Natsume back. Then Natsume call his name. "Giotto, give me your pinky finger."

"*confuse* Umm... okay then." as Giotto tool out his pinky finger and Natsume put his pinky finger on Giotto pinky finger.

"Let's make a promise."

"A pinky promise."

"*nod his head* Yep, since you save me. I'll do the same thing and follow you until the end of your death. Oh, I'll protect the things that I care and love for, and don't show pride towards your enemies, ne Giotto."

Giotto smiles and said, "Okay then, Kenny."

Natsume called his cat and said, "Kuro!" Kuro came running to Natsume and purrs.

"Kuro, what a nice for a black cat." as Giotto petted Kuro.

Natsume smile at Giotto and said, "Thanks Gio."

Giotto stands up and said, "Well, I better get going now."

Natsume looks at Gio with a glare. "Okay then, Gio. I hope see you again." as Natsume smiles.

Giotto look down at Natsume with a smile on his face and said, "Sam here, Kenny."

Giotto leaves and Natsume went back to his mom. Hikari was looking for Kiyoshi and she didn't that Natsume disappeared.

"Where's Kiyoshi at?" said Hikari as search for Kiyoshi.

"Mom, your still looking for dad." as Natsume look at his mom.

"Yeah." as Hikari look at Natsume with a depress look on her face.

Then Kiyoshi came. "Hey guys, sorry that I left you guys. said Kiyoshi with a smile.

Hikari went to Kiyoshi and hug him said, "Yeah, you should be, Kiyoshi." as Hikari smiles that Kiyoshi return back.

Natsume sighs annoying and thinking. "Parents are sure difficult to deal with."

"Come on. Let's go home then." said Kiyoshi.

"'kay." said Natsume as look at Kiyoshi.

_***Flashback of Natsume and Giotto End***_

Jr and Gabriel look at each other with a wired look on their faces.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Jr was a confusing face.

Rinaldo didn't say a word and ignore Jr.

*sweat drop*

"Hehe. I guess Natsume doesn't tell anybody about his secret to anyone even his own cousins." said Gabriel looking at Jr.

"He dodge my question." said Jr with a demend look.

Rinaldo stands up and leaves the palace.


	3. The New Maologa X and so on

**~ A New Maologa Boss X and the Vongola vs the Maologa Famiglia and the Fragola Famiglia Appears ~**

In the throne room, Keith and the others are discussing about the Maologa Family.

"What did Kane say anything about the Maologa Family?" said Fang wondering.

Everybody was thinking about it. Yuuki couldn't think of anything on top on her head. Keith tries to think harder then nothing came out of his head. Then Aido started to speak, "Who knows?" as he was serious.

Then Yuuki turns and look at Aido and said, "You weren't there, Aido. And don't think you know everything by yourself." as she frown at Aido.

Then Jr and Gabriel cam back and heard the convention. "What's with the rukus here?" said Jr wondering what's going and here.

Everybody look at the entrance of the throne room and saw Jr and Gabriel. Then Gino said, "Oh, Jr, Gabriel, you're here." as he look at the both of them firmly.

*sweat drop*

Jr and Gabriel look at each other with a demard face.

"Yeah, we been here a while." said Gabriel staring at Gino.

Keith look around and didn't see Natsume and Spectra. "Where's Natsume and Spectra at?" said Keith wondering and looking at Jr and Gabriel.

Jr and Gabriel look at each face with a frown face. "Well, we didn't see Kane here." said Jr frowning. "Natsume and Spectra, I don't know neither." said Gabriel shrugs.

"Oh okay." said Keith depress. Yuuki look at Keith also with a depress face. Everybody was worry about Natsume and Spectra. They couldn't do anything without Spectra and Natsume around them. Then Shirley and Leena appear in the throne room with books on their arms.

"Leena! Be careful where you trip at!" said Shirley yelling in the hall room. Shirley was walking and she stops and look up. Leena kept walking and trips. "Ouch man! That's hurt a lot man." said Leena as she rub her bruise on her head.

Leena look up and saw her father and mother in the throne room with strangers in the room. Leena runs to them. Keith and Yuuki saw Leena running to them.

"Leena!" said Yuuki as she yelling. Leena runs happily at her parents has return back home in the palace of FlockBird City.

"Mom, dad, I miss you sooooo much. *looks at the strangers and look at her parents* Mom, dad, who are these strange people with you guys?" said Leena wondering and feel scared.

Yuuki and Keith bend down. "Leena, can you leave here? It's private between me and these people here, okay." said Yuuki smiles at Leena and her eyes are closed.

Leena look at her mom and dad and said, "O-okay then." Leena leaves the throne room with Shirley and close the door behind them.

Misha was reading her book and said, "Huh? What was that about?"

"Forget it about Natsume and Spectra. They can take care of themselves, you guys know that." said Aido with an attitude.

"You're cruel, you know that, Aido." said Anya playing her phone dairy. She move her fingers on her phone dairy.

"Yeah, I know that. *look at everybody* It was just a joke." said Aido playing around. Everybody stares that him expect for Anya and Misha who are busy with something.

In Italy, Kane went to the Maologa Famiglia HQ. He went to meet the Maologa IV. He went to Maologa IV room. "Oh Kane. Why did you can back?" said Maologa IV as he was wondering.

"Well, Natsume is actually the Fragola Primo the first generation boss of the Fragola Famiglia, but he found the suitable person who can be the next tenth generation boss of the Maologa Family." said Kane with a frown look on his face.

Maologa was surprised to hear that the Fragola Primo is still live for 400 years even now. "That was a surprising thing to hear from you, Kane. The Fragola I must know the next tenth boss of the Maologa Famiglia. He knows about the Maologa Primo for a long time now. They were like twin brothers and allies with each other. *look at Kane* So Kane, who's the suitable person to be the next tenth boss of the Maologa Family?" said Maologa IV.

Kane told Maologa IV everything that Fragola Primo said to him and told Maologa IV who's the suitable person as the next for the Maologa X.

"And that's all that he said to me." said Kane firmly to Maologa IV.

Maologa IV puts his hand on his chin and said, "I see then. I'll make him the next tenth boss of the Maologa Famiglia." said Maologa IV as he stands up while his hand is on his chin.

"Okay. I'll head back to Japan then." as Kane jumps out of desk and to the door.

"Okay Kane. Be careful."

"Yeah, sure thing." as Kane open the door and close the door behind him and went back to Japan.

Natsume and Haruko was that Vongola HQ. Natsume stops and turns around at Haruko.

"How long are you going to keep the pseudonym name, Haruko?' said Rinaldo look at Haruko firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I will Primo." said Haruko looking at Natsume and sighs.

Rinaldo grinned. "Okay then, Haruko Shirosama."

Haruko look at Rinaldo and said, "Are we waiting for the rest of the all guardians to return back?"

"Of course we are. Plus these body isn't real. Our real ones are hidden inside of these bodies." as Rinaldo look at his body.

"Even through, we the Fragola Famiglia had hidden body and powers. These bodies are the body from 14 or 15 years old. Plus our body in the age of era on the past, Primo" as Haruko firmly to Rinaldo.

Rinaldo look at Haruko with a stare. "Yeah, I know. Once all the guardians return back for whatever their doing. Let's go to Fragola HQ."

"Okay then. You're going to see Fragola IV right."

Rinaldo look at Haruko and left. "Who knows, Haruko?"

"Primo?"

"Hmm, what is it?" as Rinaldo turns to Haruko.

"Should we also tell Yuuki and the others about this?" as Haruko was wondering.

Rinaldo turns head away from Haruko. "No, we the First Generation Guardians are no longer exist in this world. Telling them isn't the thing we shouldn't tell. We've to keep it a secret. They'll figure it out themselves and the truth about us."

Rinaldo and Haruko went to Fragola Famiglia Headquarter.

In Japan, Kane went back to FlockBird City and to the palace. In the throne room, Yuuki had a feeling about something.

"Something wrong, Bella?" said Misha looking at Yuuki with a frown look on her face.

Yuuki snaps out and said, "Oh, it's nothing."

Then Kane appears in front of Gino. "Ciaossu!" said Kane. Gino got scared. "Kane!" said Gino yelling.

Kane look at Gino and left the throne room. "Huh? What was that about?" said Keith wondering.

Aido look at Keith and said, "Who knows, Keith?"

Kane found the person that Natsume and the Maologa IV agree that he's suitable for the next tenth generation boss of the Maologa Boss.

"Hey Athle!" said Wolfram running to Athle.

"Huh? *turns and see Wolfram running* Oh, it's you, Wolfram." said Athle firmly to Wolfram.

"Yeah, how's Leena?" as Wolfram was wondering about Leena.

"Your worrying about Leena, are you Wolfram. Well, she's fine, I guess."

"*sighs* That's good."

*sweat drop*

"Hehe, I guess you are worrying about her." with a demard face.

Then Kane came down in front of Athle. "Ciaossu!" said Kane with a surprising.

"Whoa!" said Athle surprised.

"A kid? A baby?" said Wolfram staring at Kane and wondering who he is.

"What the? Who are you?" said Athle wondering and looking at Kane firmly.

"I'm Kane, a Home Tutor. *took out a card at have Home Tutor in the card*" said Kane introducing to himself.

"A Home Tutor?" said Athle confuse.

Athle and Wolfram laughs. Then Wolfram stops laughing and Athle kept laughing. "Wait, a home tutor? It sound familiar." saod Wolfram wondering and put his hand on his chin.

Athle points at Kane. "This baby, my home tutor! That's impossible! It's killing my stomach." as Athle kept laughing.

Then Kane hits Athle on the face with his hand. "Quite!" There's something important that I need to tell you." said Kane serious.

**Namimori Shrine**

Reborn was waiting for Tsuna and the others to come to the shrine. The other six Arcobaleco was there with Reborn in the shrine.

Reborn look around and see everybody is here. "Colonnello, Fong, Skull, Verde, Mammon, Aria, and I are here. That's good." said Reborn firmly to them.

Then Tsuna and the others came to the shrine with everybody. They were out of breath expect for Hibari.

"F-finally w-were h-here" said Tsuna out of breath.

Then Reborn appears in front to Tsuna. "Good, you guys are here." said Reborn looking around at the guardians.

"So Reborn. Who the enemy here in Namimori?" said Gokudera.

Reborn look at Hayato and said, "There's no enemy here in Namimori."

Everybody was surprised Reborn lied to them.

"What? There's not enemy here in Namimori! Why did you lie to us, Reborn!" said Tsuna yelling at Reborn.

Reborn look at Tsuna then to the Arcobaleno then to Tsuna again. "Well, there's a new Mafia Family." as Reborn look at Tsuna and his guardians.

"Huh? Another new Mafia Family? Who's the new Mafia Family?" said Gokudera wondering and seriously.

"The Maologa Famiglia." as Reborn answer Gokudera question.

"Maologa Famiglia? Who that mafia family, kid?" said Yamamoto wondering.

"Yeah! who the mafia family, Reborn. I want to know to the EXTRME!" said Ryohei punching his arms into the air.

Hibari was silent and didn't say a word out of his mouth.

"Well, I know too." said Chrome firmly.

Reborn and the other Arcobaleno look that each other. "The Maologa Family are the third strongest Mafia Family before the Maologa Primo disappeared. They were the third strongest mafia family since the Vongola Primo was the founder of the Vongola Family. Both Maologa and Vongola Primo's battle against each other." said Reborn with a serious look on his face.

"They were battle to figure who's the strongest mafia family in the world, maggot" said Colonello.

Tsuna's family didn't no about the Maologa history before with the Vongola Family.

"But, why did Maologa and Vongola Primo's battle for and figuring out who's the strongest mafia family in the world? It's never do that to the Maologa Family." said Tsuna wondering and worrying.

Reborn was quite and didn't answer Tsuna question. The Arcobaleno look at Reborn and notice that Reborn didn't want to tell him now.

Then Tsuna senses something coming closer.

Yamamoto look at Tsuna. "Hmm, something wrong, Tsuna?" as he was wondering.

"I feel something coming closer here to the shrine." said Tsuna as he turn to Yamamoto.

Reborn smiles.

Then the Maologa Famiglia appears behind the Arcobaleno.

"SO, your the Vongola Family!" said Athle yelling at them.

Tsuna's Family look at the Maologa Family and notice at the right is the boss of the Maologa Family.

Gokudera was piss off. "Yeah, and who are you creeps!"

"We're the Maologa Family! I'm Athle Shu Iwami the Maologa Decimo of the Maologa Family!" said Athle telling them who they are.

Then a teen boy was at the top of shrine with a black cat.

"Hey!" said mysterious teen boy.

Everyone look at the roof of the shrine and see a teen boy with a black cat with him.

"And who are you! Are you allies with the Maologa Family?" said Gokudera piss off.

"*sighs* Whatever you say. *stands up* I'm Miguel Arata Crist the Fragola Decimo of the Fragola Family!" said Miguel telling who he is.

"Fragola?" said Tsuna confuse and worrying.

Miguel look at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, your the Vongola Decimo, am I correct." as he was serious.

"Yeah, he's the tenth boss of the Vongola Family! Do you have a problem with that or what?" said Gokudera yelling at Miguel.

Athle look at Miguel. "Miguel, why are you here?" as Athle was surprise to see Miguel.

Miguel sighs and said, "Look, I'm not here to battle you guys. I'm here just to see the Vongola Decimo."

"Huh? Me?" said Tsuna looking at Miguel with a normal face.

Gokudera steps in and said, "Why do you want to talk with the tenth?"

Miguel sighs again. "Damn, you are sure a short temper person I ever met before. It's kinda of getting annoying now."

Then Miguel Guardian Rain, Lightning, and Mist came and appear behind him.

"Sorry that were late, Miguel." said Gabriel.

Miguel look at his guardians and said, "It's okay. I understand the situation."

"Humph, right." said Pit looking away from Gabriel.

*sweat drop*

"Hehe, I guess so huh. Ranpu are here too." said Miguel was a surprise look on his face.

"Of course, I am, Young Fragola. I can't say no to your orders." said Ranpu as he rub head with hand.

Miguel turns arounds and looks at the Maologa and the Vongola Famiglia. Gokudera got madder to Miguel.

"Don't ignore me! Answer my question!" as Gokudera was getting more piss off.

"Whatever you say. We the Fragola Famiglia are allies with the Vongola and the Maologa Familga. Plus I'm not here to fight, you idiots here." said Miguel sighs and closed his eyes.

"What? The Vongola and the Maologa Family are allies with the Fragola Family." said Tsuna confuse and surprised that the same time.

Miguel look at black cat. "How long are you going keep quite, Kuro?" as he cross his arms.

"Whatever you say, Miguel." said Kuro firmly to Miguel.

Everybody was freak out expect for the Fragola Family.

"Whoa! That cat talks!" said Wolfram freaking out.

"Cats don't talk in human language before!" said Tsuna also freaking out.

"JUST SHUT UP!" said Kuro with a loud tone voice.

Everybody ears was drums out from Kuro loud tone voice expect for the Fragola Family, Hibari, Reborn, Fong, Mamon, Colonello, Verda, and Aria.

"Ow! My ears!" said Athle.

Everybody got up waxing their ears.

"Thank you." said Kuro sighs and close his eyes.

"You guys the history wrong." said Miguel.

Tsuna and Athle was confuse and didn't know what Miguel means.

"What do you mean?" said Tsuna wondering.

"Yeah." said Athle wandering.

Miguel sighs annoying and said, "It was the Vongola and the Fragola that battle against each other, not the Vongola and the Maologa. The Maologa and the Vongola never meet back then before the Vongola Primo was the founder of the family. The Fragola Primo the founder of the Fragola Family was the first mafia famiglia that the Fragola Primo found. The Fragola use to be the strongest mafia famiglia before the Vongola Primo was the founder of his famiglia became the strongest mafia famiglia. The First Generation Guardians of the Fragola Famiglia was mad that the Vongola Famiglia was the strongest mafia famiglia. Then the Vongola and the Fragola Famiglia had a battle against each other. The Fragola Primo didn't appear any of this guardians battles, because he was too busy with something. The Vongola Guardians was defeated by the Fragola Guardians. Then it was the battle between the Vongola and the Fragola Primo's. After the battle of the Guardian Cloud, the Fragola Primo appears. The Vongola Primo and the Fragola was actullay childhood friends. They were both surprise each other again and battling each other. The battle became a serious battle against the Primos'. After the long battle against the Primos'. The Vongola was defeated against the Fragola Famiglia. The Fragola Primo wanted to be allies with the Vongola Famiglia, because his friend is the Vongola Primo. So, the Fragola and the Vongola Famiglia became allies with each other."

Miguel was tired to talk now with the history of the Vongola and Fragola Famiglia.

"Miguel, are you okay?" said Gabriel wondering and worrying.

"Yes, I am, Gabriel." said Miguel as he sighs annoying.

"So, your saying that the Vongola and Fragola Famiglia battle each other. And not the Maologa and the Vongola Family." said Athle confuse and wondering.

"Yep, that's all true." said Miguel as he cross his arms.

"I get it now." said Reborn looking at Miguel.

"What Reborn!" said Tsuna looking at Reborn then to Miguel.

"You came to see Tsuna, right?" said Reborn firmly to Miguel.

"Of course, we did, Arcobaleno." said Kuro sighs.

"Who's the Fragola Family? And why did it exist before the Vongola Family?" said Tsuna wondering.

Everybody look at Miguel. "Don't look at me. I don't know how it exist before the Vongola Famiglia did, okay." as Miguel shrugs.

"The Fragola Family is the second strongest mafia family over for 400 years with the Vongola Family. The Vongola and the Fragola Primo was childhood since they were born." said Kuro looking eveybody and telling them the answer to their question.

**Note: I hope you like the story. This one is the longest one of the other two chapters I type on. Enjoy. ^^**

**PrincessYuuki10: Wow, really?**

**Miguel: Yeah, that really happen between them.**

**Tsuna: Huh? I'm still confuse.**

**Athle: Umm, okay then. But I don't get it at all.**

**Reborn: *hits Tsuna with a hammer and Leon transform back* Listen and pay attention, Tsuna.**

**Gokudera: I didn't believe at all!**

**Kuro: Such short temper person.**

**Kane: *punch Athle with his hand* No Lazy Athle, listen to the story.**

**Hibari: Humph**

**Chrome: What a story.**

**Ryohei: Yeah! That's some story to the EXTRME!**

**Wolfram: *Sighs* These person are so wired.**

**Gabriel & Yamamoto: Hehe. Can't we just get along with each other.**

**Ranpu: I'm so bored!**

**PrincessYuuki10: *sweat drop* Okay those are wired comments to say about the chapter.**


	4. The Fragola and Maologa Rings

**~ The Fragola and the Maologa Rings ~**

In Namimori Shine, the Fragola, Vongola, and the Maologa was silent for a few minutes. Then Hibari took out his tonfas.

"I hate crowds. I'll bite you to death." firmly to Miguel.

"Oh how scary are you, Kyoya Hibari." as Miguel stares at Hibari with a cold look on his face.

Hibari stares at Miguel. Then a group of voices was coming closer to the shrine. They look at the woods and see shadows.

"Hey! Come out of hiding!" said Gokudera yells.

In the woods, Fragola Primo and his guardians was watching them from above. The wind blew.

"Oi Primo. *points at Tsuna and his guardians* Is that the Vongola Decimo? The descendant of Giotto?" said mysterious person with guardian storm ring and has tan hair.

"Yeah, it is, Tsubasa. He's Tsunayoshi Sawada, Giotto great-great-great-grandson and descendant. *sighs and cross his arms*" said Rinaldo.

"I hope they didn't notice us that were here." said mysterious person with the guardian sun ring and has blonde hair.

"Who knows, Ozuma? But the Vongola Decimo could sense us nearby, because he has the Hyper Intuition like Vongola Primo have in the past." said Haruko look at Ozuma then to Tsuna.

"Well, it seems that cousin did a lot of work more than I did in the past and present." as Ozuma was jealous.

Then the guardian rain looks at Ozuma and said, "You must be jealous of Haruko, right Ozuma."

Ozuma look at the guardian rain with a grumpy face. "No, I'm not jealous of Haruko, Kazuyoshi. After all, Haruko is the assassin intelligent squad years ago, before Primo took him in the famiglia. *smiles* I'm happy that I can see my cousin every day."

Rinaldo turn around and moved his eyes and said, "Where Lampi and Maskai at?"

Everybody look at each other.

"*shrugs* I don't know where they are, sorry Primo." said Tsubasa firmly.

"*sighs* Who knows, Primo." said Ozuma.

"Hehe, well they can be anywhere in Namimori." said Kazuyoshi.

"You know that Lampi is the type of person who gets bored like his brother Lampo. And Masaki is the type of person who cares anything inside of him and cares about the Fragola Famiglia, but not like Daemon Spade, although." said Haruko close his eyes with a serious look on his face.

Rinaldo agrees with Haruko and everybody else as well.

"Yeah! That's yeah. Lampi and Lampo are brothers. Lampi is the oldest one and Lampo is the youngest one. I guess you can say that, Haruko. Lampi isn't exatly like is younger brother Lampo. Lampi cares of the cares and protect the famiglia and he does get bored easily, but not really. He gets everything out of his mind and fight to protect the famiglia. He's the Guardian Lightning like his younger brother."

"Well, the First Generation Fragola Guardians are stronger than the First Generation Vongola Guardians. We've hide our powers and our true selves into a human, so no one will know our biggest secret of the Fragola Famiglia. Well, the other guardians haven't return yet. Masaki the Guardian Mist, Lampi the Guardian Lightning, Ozuma the Guardian Sun, Tsubasa the Guardian Storm, Kazuyoshi the Guardian Rain, Me, Haruko Shirosama the Guardian Cloud, and Rinaldo Natsume Crist the Guardian Sky of the Fragola Famiglia Rings." as Haruko explain everything about the Fragola Famiglia.

Everybody sweat drop beside Haruko.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, the Fragola First Generation Guardians has the Seven Flames of Sky even the Vongola does too. But how can the Vongola Famigla have the Seven Flames of Sky like you do, Primo?" as Ozuma ask firmly to Rinaldo.

"Well, I guess that the Vongola Rings was found in hell or something. I don't remember. We the Fragola got our Seven Flames of the Sky from another dimension. *sighs* I hope Fragola Decimo can figure out the true meaning of the Fragola Rings. Plus the Maologa Rings is the Seven Flames of the Wisdom." as Rinaldo replied.

"*nods* Hmm, well. The Vongola is the strongest Mafia Famiglia then the Fragola Famiglia. The Fragola was the strongest Mafia Famiglia before the Giotto the founder of the Vongola came and became the strongest Mafia Family over 400 years." said Haruko crossing his arms.

"Well, let's go before they spotted us." as Rinaldo turns around and flick his cape and leave Namimori.

His guardians follow Rinaldo wherever he goes, they go.

Down in the shrine, Tsuna feels something coming closer to them. Miguel was still and didn't move an inches. And Athle turns around wait.

Then it was Aido, Keith, and Fang looking for Athle. Keith looks around and saw Athle. Fang eyes were close and Aido hands were on his hips.

"Hmm, Tesshiro, Kazuki, and Kobayshi. Why are you here?" said Gabriel wondering.

They look at Gabriel. "Gabriel, what are you going here in Namimori Shrine?" said Keith.

Gabriel rubs his head and said, "Well, Miguel was the one who call me here to help him."

Kuro look at Aido, Keith, and Fang with a frown face than look at Miguel and said, "Oi Miguel, these three could be your other three guardians of Sun, Cloud, and Storm."

"Huh?" said Pit.

"Why not?" said Ranpu.

"I guess so, Kuro." said Gabriel.

"Sure thing, Kuro.*looks at Keith, Fang, and Aido* They look pretty good as the guardian sun, cloud, and storm." said Miguel closed his eyes.

Keith, Aido, and Fang look at Kuro and freak out.

"Oh my god, it's a talking cat!" said Aido freaking out.

"Aido just shut up!" said Keith yelling at Aido and freaking out.

"Damn god, it's a cat that talks a human language." said Fang surprised and freaking out.

Miguel slaps his face and said, "Man, when do they ever learn?"

Kuro was piss off and said, "SHUT UP!"

Keith, Aido, and Fang ears were ringing from Kuro loud tone yelling.

They got up and said, "Gomen." as the three apologize at the same time.

"Anyways, the three of you. Keith Tesshiro Iwami, Aido Kobayshi, and Fang Kazuki are chosen to be the Fragola Decimo Guardians. Keith will be the guardian cloud, Aido will be the guardian sun, and Kazuki will be the guardian storm of the Fragola Decimo Guardians." as Kuro was calm.

"Who's the Fragola Decimo? What is this about anyways?" said Aido.

Everybody sighs. Hibari leaves and doesn't care about the conversation.

Kuro explain Aido, Keith, and Kazki about Mafia and other stuff that's involves in mafia.

"Really? *cute face* That's cool!" said Aido.

"*sighs* Idiot." said Keith as he close his eyes.

"Hmm, I guess so. *look at Miguel and went to Miguel and bows* Miguel sir, if you remind that I'll protect you as your right hand man." said Fang bravely.

"Okay, but you can be my right hand man from danger only, okay. Plus I can take care of myself, Kazuki." as Miguel doesn't care.

_"I guess the Fragola Decimo's Famiglia does strongly resemble as the First Generation Fragola Famiglia. But Keith and Aido isn't cousin and Ranpu doesn't have a younger brother, I think. *sighs* Oh, well. We have to wait and see then." _as Kuro was thinking.

Tsuna look at the Fragola and wondering why the Fragola Family has the same flame rings as the Vongola Family. Reborn was silent. Athle and Wolfram was silent as well.

"Hmm?" said Tsuna.

The Fragola Family turns around and looked at Tsuna.

"Yes, what is it, Tsuanyoshi Sawada?" said Miguel firmly.

"Well, I was wondering... why does the Fragola Family has the same flame rings as the Vongola Rings?"

Kuro look at Tsuna. "We don't know, Tsuna. But we know that the rings has different symbols on them, don't they. Probably that the Fragola has it first before the Vongola came." as Kuro answer Tsuna question.

"Oh, I see. Sorry to ask." said Tsuna nerves.

"Humph!" said Miguel.

*everybody sweat drop*

"Hehe, I guess so." as Tsuna was rubbing his head.

Reborn look at Kuro and Kuro look at Reborn face to face. They stare gaze into each other eyes. Then Miguel and Tsuna look each other gaze their eyes.

Then Aido interrupted, "Sorry for the silent moment, but the First Generation Guardians and the founder of the Fragola? That's worries me the most." He shrugs.

"I don't know, Aido, but we might meet them someday, alright." said Kuro sighs and close his eyes.

Aido was shock and confused and said, "Umm, okay then.*serious* Anyways, we should go back home."

Miguel looks at Aido with a cold look on his face. "Go home. To where, Aido?"

"To the palace of FlockBird City, of course." as Aido firmly to Miguel.

Gabriel and Pit look at Keith, Aido, and Kazuki. "Sorry we can't go back." said Pit with a serious look on his face.

"I'm the Guardian Rain of the Fragola Family. And I can't go back to the palace. The palace isn't my home anyways." said Gabriel firmly to Keith, Aido, and Kazuki.

Keith crosses his arms. Aido stares and look at Gabriel and Pit. And Kazuki close his eyes and sighs. "Are you sure about this Gabriel, Pit? Natsume will return looking for the two of you." said Kazuki serious to Pit and Gabriel.

"Humph, you think that Natsume will return back. After, he left the palace without asking us where he was going even Spectra too. Natsume was the one who never tell anyone about this secret to us. Don't do want to know his secret as well?" said Pit crossing his arms.

Kane was tells Athle and Wolfram about the Maologa Rings.

"So Athle, Wolfram, shall I tell you about the Maologa Rings." He was firmly to Athle and Wolfram.

"Maologa?"

"Rings?"

"Right, they are the seven flames rings of the history of the Maologa Family." as Kane look at Athle then to Wolfram.

"What kind of seven flames ring, Kane," Athle shrugs.

Kane sighs and drank a sip of tea and ignore Athle.

"Don't ignore my question!"

Kane kicks Athle in the face. "Just be quite, you No Lazy Athle."

"Ow, Kane, ow. That's hurts like hell!"

Wolfram sweats drop and fake laughs. "Hehe, I guess that Athle need some lesson about being quite and be patient."

"Would it be the 'Seven Flames of the Wisdom'?" as Kuro just guess.

Kane turn around to Kuro and said, "How do you know?"

Kuro grin and smiles. "Well, I know the history of the Maologa and the rings too."

Reborn grins and look at Kuro. "The Maologa Rings are different from the Seven Flames of the Sky. The Seven Flames of the Wisdom are seven different rings with the same flames colors, but symbols. Since the Flames Sky has Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Mist, and Cloud means that protect the sky. As for the Seven Flames of the Wisdom has Wisdom, Peace, Freedom, Love, Disaster, Life, and Death, means the Wisdom and Death are the same of differences."

Kane and Kuro agree with Reborn and nod their heads.

"Yes, that's simple true. The Maologa Rings has the Seven Flames of the Wisdom, but somehow the myster is proofing that the Maologa Famiglia isn't going to tell us about it. The Maologa Primo is hidden the secrets from the Maologa Rings. He doesn't want to tell anybody about the dark secrets of the rings. Just like the Vongola Primo. But Vongola Primo knows the secret of the rings of the Sky." said Kuro explain to everybody.

Miguel looked at Athle and said, "Athle Shu Iwami the son of Keith Tesshiro Iwami and Yuuki Bellatrix Iwami and also a Prince of the FlockBird City. Know has yet became the emperor of the city. Because he's lazy to do anything around the palace without his parents side. Even Leena as well. He's known as No Lazy Athle. After all, he needs to learn the means of life and peace. *look at the sky* Even though your being used by your grandpa. He's no doubt using you guys as slaves. He loves using you as slave and going his dirt work. All you wanted is peace, but the Thirteen Legendary Gatekeepers keep destroying the freedom and peace in the world of the living. This isn't good for the peace of the humans. After all, you guys are useless and pointless. Being use as slave. Doesn't it feel like you're being use as worthless slaves? *look at Keith and Aido* The two of are being use slaves, but it is like you guys doesn't mind being use by Emperor of the Sky World. *everybody look at Miguel and listen to his story* Keith the Prince of Demons wasn't even born with Yuri and Yukari. Yuuki the Princess of Angels wasn't even born with Ace and Rina. It's like a simple trick to all of you guys. There was a pureblood king name Yosuke Kuran. He knows as the Blood Trickier. His blood is translate of the Kuran Clan, but he use the blood of the wealth family and the Kuran blood to fusion together to make into one blood into a powerful one blood and test them to a human. Well, I guess that would be dangerous from the Kuran Clan blood. After all, he was a dangerous pureblood of the Kuran Clan."

"He long since gone after he turned the wealth family into a pureblood. He was kill by the person that he turned into a pureblood. After all, they wanted to kill themselves, because they never agree to be pureblood. There is still some pureblood existing. The Kuran is still existing when Juuri and Haruka was murder after Rido kill them. Kaname and Yuuki Kuran is the only Kuran living. The Crist is still existing after the history of the Crist is a dark secret. They didn't want to spread rumors about them or how. But we know that they are pureblood. And many other pureblood are still existing to keep the Aristocrats from roaming around and living with the humans." as Kuro explain and telling them the existing purebloods.

"Well, what happen to the Crist Family?" said Athle wondering.

"*sighs* I don't know. We are still existing just like Kuro said. The Crist history is a dark secret. Plus they didn't want to spread rumors about them or how." as Miguel cross his arms.

"So what you're saying is true? I don't believe you, Miguel. After all, you're not intelligent as Natsume. He's the pro one." said Aido firmly to Miguel.

Miguel was getting piss off and uses his power and hit the ground between Aido legs. Aido fell from Miguel powers.

"DON'T you DARE underestimating me, Aido Kobayshi! It doesn't matter who better or not. After all, you and Keith are responsible for their acts. Killing Shelby, Hagen, Noriko, and other people you kill are the dirty work of Ace." as Miguel confer to Aido and Keith.

Aido growls. Kuro started to explain about the Fragola Rings.

"Anyways, can we forget all about this? We need to focus on the Fragola Rings that Fragola IV left us with."

"So where the rings, Kuro?" as Ranpu firmly to Kuro.

"Don't worry about it; Fragola IV will bring the rings using his subordinate. He will here by evening. *look at Keith, Aido, and Kazuki* So how about the three of you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" as Keith was confuse.

"Why us?" as Aido was shock.

"I'll follow the boss of the family. It is chose, you know." as Kazuki cross his arms.

"So, what should we do now?" as Gabriel look at Miguel.

"Well, can we until the ring arrive." as Pit firmly.

"Yes, we can wait until it arrives. *look at Keith and Aido* So are the two of you coming or not? It's your chose to come or go back home." Miguel looks at Keith and Aido.

"Fine." as Aido was getting grumpy.

"Whatever then." as Keith close his eyes.

_"Hmm, I don't think that they will get along with each other. Just like the Primo and his guardians, they simplify got along with each other, it's because they knew each other. I might thought this will happen between with Decimo and his guardians. I hope that they'll along with each other. After all, Haruko and Ozuma are cousin and Keith and Aido aren't cousin. That confuses me. Ranpu and Lampo aren't brothers. This is getting confusing more and more. Kazuki is like Tsubasa, he protects the boss if he is in danger as his right hand man. Primo has many secrets behind the Crist Famiglia and Fragola Famiglia. The Decimo does do the most killing even the Primo. That will happen to them in the future too. All it left are the Decimo of each famiglia. Vongola, Fragola, Maologa, Gelatina, Shuzo, Bishamon, Shimon, and Ishino Famiglia in Italy. These strong famiglia are the greatest allies and collaborate. These seven famiglia Primo agree with one leader name Rino the Primo of the Ishino Famiglia. The father of Spectra and Yuuki Ishino. I hope that Primo will understand that the Decimo and their guardians the meaning of the rings and the famiglia. I mean the Vongola Decimo already understand the ring and familial of the Vongola in the future. But they haven't figure the true meaning of the rings, it doesn't mean that Vongola Primo give them the true form of the ring and the power increase. After all, they were the strongest Mafia Famiglia in Italy, but the Fragola were the strongest Mafia Famiglia before the Vongola come and took the position of the strongest famiglia. After all, the Fragola Primo and his guardians hidden their powers into their human form and prove that they revenge the Vongola for them stolen the title of the Fragola Famiglia. But Fragola Primo let the Vongola to be the strongest famiglia in all other Mafia Famiglia. I wonder why he did that for some reason he wanted them to be the strongest Mafia Family. Hm, I guess that Keith isn't intelligent like Haruko. Haruko was the leader of assassin intelligent squad before the Fragola Primo took him in the family. Haruko is the guardian cloud the strongest guardian of the Fragola. Fragola Primo doesn't use his true power against his enemies. He'll use his true power when he gets in danger or Tsubasa comes to protect the Primo from danger." _as Kuro was thinking.

"Kuro, are you coming?" as Gabriel turns around and look at Kuro.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Gabriel!" as Kuro runs to Gabriel shoulder.

Reborn look at Tsuna and the other and said, "Well, I guess we can go back home then. I have lied to bring you guys here in the Shrine."

Kane look at Athle and Wolfram and said, "Well, let's go back home. The Maologa Ring will arrive in the palace of the FlockBird City. So let's go."

Tsuna look at Reborn, "I can't believe that you lied to us, Reborn!"

"Let's go back home and wait until the ring comes and gather the other guardians." as Athle was calm and mature.

"Yes, your right, Prince Athle. After all, we need to find the rest of the guardians on the Maologa Family." as Wolfram convince that Athle and Kane they should go and find the rest of the guardians.

"Right, we should them. Let'sgo then." as Kane was ready to go back home.

**Grass field**

In the grass field, Primo and his guardians was waiting for someone there. They wait for that someone to come.

Ozuma was wondering about the Prima of the Fragola Famgilia. "Primo, I worry about Prima. She is going to be okay alone?" as he was worry.

Everybody look at Primo.

"Do you know why we're here in the grass field?" as Rinaldo look at the sky.

Everybody look each other.

"Um, no, we don't." as Tsubasa shrugs.

Then they heard a female voice calling. "HEYY! IT'S ME!"

They turn around and see two girls' smiles. One was waving and the other was crossing her arms smiling. They ran to Primo and his guardians.

"Prima! Sonia!" as Ozuma was waving them back smiling.

"Hi guys! It's been a long time hasn't it." said Sonia.

"Hi Sonia. Hi Tsubaki. How my two younger sister doing?" as Rinaldo hugs them happily.

"Great Onii-sama!" said Sonia smiling.

"Hey! I am your younger sister, Onii-sama, but also your wife." as Tsubaki was happy and hugging her brother.

"Awww, brother and sister reunion. Rinaldo and Tsubaki are back together as a happy couple again." as Ozuma talk lovely dovely.

Tsubaki look at Ozuma with a shock look and her face. Sonia went to Haruko and hugs him too.

"Oh Haruko, I miss you so much." as Sonia close her eyes.

Haruko hug Sonia back. He kisses her forehead. "I'm glad that your back, Ah-Hin." as Haruko truly miss Sonia.

"Humph! Lucky for Cousin Hauko. His blood related to the Crist Famiglia. I'm so jealous of him." as Ozuma was jealous of Haruko.

"Hehe, I guess so, Ozuma. He's my step brother when he marry Sonia." as Tsubaki giggle.

Then Lampi and Masaki came and met Primo and the other guardians.

"Primo, your here!" said Lampi.

"Hm, oh it Lampi and Masaki." said Kazuyoshi.

Everybody turn around and see Lampi and Masaki.

"Yay! The Primo's Famiglia has return! The gang is back with Primo and Prima. And Prince Haruko and Princess Sonia." said Tsubasa.

"Hey! Don't forget that Onii-sama and I are also Prince and Princess." as Tsubaki was mad at Tsubasa.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." as Tsubasa cross his arms.

Tsubaki grab Tsubasa ears and drag him out. "Well, I guess that you don't understand of the Crist Clan, don't you." as Tsubaki kept pulling Tsubasa ear.

"Ow! Prima! Ow! That's hurts! Primo, will you tell your sister to stop pulling my ear!" as Tsubasa was begging.

Rinaldo sighs and look at Tsubasa and said, "Why should I? You're the one know harass us the Crist Clan."

Tsubaki let go of Tsubasa ear and hugs Rinaldo again with a smile. "Well, I'm happy with Primo whatever he goes. I'll follow him. After all, he's my handsome husband. The best one ever." as Tsubaki was happy and cheerful.

Everybody sweat drop.

"Tsubaki is like mom and Rinaldo is like dad. *look at Haruko* Isn't that wired, Haruko?" as Sonia was measure Rinaldo and Tsubaki as they were like their parents.

Haruko look at Sonia then to Rinaldo and Tsubaki. "I don't know. I never met your parents' before." as Haruko shrugs.

Rinaldo look at Haruko and sighs. "Goodness god, that's right. None of you guys never met our parents' before nor our younger brother Hayate Crist." as Rinaldo rub his head.

Everybody was wondering when they going to meet Rinaldo, Sonia, and Tsubaki parents. They never met their parents before since Rinaldo was the founder of the Fragola. They were shocked to see their parents and how do they look like and their younger brother.

"I wonder how Hayate look like now. It's been forever since he was a child when we left home." as Tsubaki put her hand on her chin than play her hair.

Rinaldo and Sonia look each other than to Tsubaki. They sigh deeply. Then they whisper to each other.

"Then Tsubaki says that it's kind of annoying when she said that too much around us." as Sonia whisper to Rinaldo.

"Well, it true that we left home when Hayate was a child. We should miss him more than Tsubaki does. She doesn't know anything about Hayate least many than we do. *look up with his eyes* Just the two of two only." as Rinaldo whisper back.

"What? She doesn't even know. And you didn't tell her?"

"I thought you did, Sonia." They look each other than to Tsubaki than look back to each other and said that the same time, "Uh oh." as they whisper.

Everybody was wondering what Rinaldo and Sonia was talking about. Then Tsubaki turn around and said, "So when we going to met Hayate?"

"Umm, we don't know." as Rinaldo and Sonia sweat drop.

Tsubaki was confuse and shock. "Huh? The two of you should know don't you." she tilt her head.

Rinaldo and Sonia look at Tsubaki and nodded their head.

"W-what are you talking about?" as Sonia lying to Tsubaki.

"Huh? What?" as Tsubaki thought?

"I think she'll get piss off if we tell her." as Rinaldo whisper to Sonia.

Sonia looks at Rinaldo. Rinaldo tilted his head sideways. Haruko was wondering what their talking about. Everybody was thinking that Sonia and Primo has a plan.

"Sonia, Brother, what are you two talking about?" as Haruko cross his arms.

"Yes, what are you two about?" as Tsubaki feel left out.

Rinaldo and Sonia look at each other and they gave up. They told them what their talking about. Tsubaki and other guardians was confuse and shock. Sonia and Rinaldo look at each other with frown look on their face.

Both Rinaldo and Sonia sweat drop.

Tsubaki went closer to Rinaldo and hugs him dearly. "You're so mean, Rinaldo Onii-sama."

"Hehe, I guess so. Don't worry; I lied to you ever again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." as Rinaldo kiss Tsubaki forehead. Everybody sighs.

"Anyways, the Fragola Decimo and Maologa Decimo will get their soon." as Haruko mention it.

"Yes, you're right, Haruko. Let's go back home to Italy." as Rinaldo walks pass Tsubaki and left.

Everybody follows Rinaldo back to Italy.

In FlockBird City, the night rises. Athle and Wolfram was depressed about what happen at Namimori Shine. Athle sighs and Wolfram was reading.

"What now?" as Athle was bored? Wolfram looks at Athle was a frown look on his face. Athle turns his head to the left on the table. Wolfram puts the book away.

"Athle, stop being a lazy kid and be tough about being the Decimo of the Maologa Famiglia. You need to get strong to the Decimo. SO quit complaining and be a man!" Wolfram was serious about the whole thing.

Athle turns his head to Wolfram. "Yeah, you're right, Wolfram. I need to act like a man and be a man like my father." as Athle was act like a man.

Wolfram sweat drop like the anime.

"You? Want. To. Be. Like. Your. Father. *sighs* Sure. That. Won't help you." Wolfram hiss at Athle. Athle looks at Wolfram and felt curious about his father. "You don't think that I won't be like my father." He felt sad.

Wolfram sighs and closes his eyes. "You need to follow your path as the Decimo of the Maologa Family, Athle. The Maologa IX chose you to be the next generation boss."

Then Kane came with a box on his hand. Wolfram sees Kane holding a box on to his hands. Athle turns and see Kane with a box. "Um Kane, what's that on your hand?" Athle was anxious. Kane looks at Athle then to Wolfram. Then he went to Athle and gives him the box. "Here!" Kane gives it to Athle. "Sure thing, Kane." Athle grab the box off of Kane hands.

He looks at it firmly. Wolfram was wondering what it is. Wolfram looks at Kane. "Kane, what's inside the box?" said Wolfram as he was curious. Kane looks at Wolfram. "It's a box." Kane looks at the box.

"I know it a box, but what's inside of the box?" as Wolfram sweat drop. Kane looks at Athle. "Open it, Athle. Don't be lazy just to open it." Kane was serious. "Um okay then, Kane." Athle felt scared to open it.

He opens it slowly and sees the inside of the box. Athle was surprise and gasp. "What is it, Athle?" Wolfram was begging.

"Rings?" Athle tilts his head. Kane nod his head. "Yep, these rings represent the Maologa Family and the symbol of it too." Kane explain. Both Athle and Wolfram looks at Kane then to the rings. "Really?" Athle was lost.

"Yes Athle. These rings can make you the next tenth boss, Athle." Kane looks at Athle firmly. Wolfram looks and stares at the rings. "How could come there's seven rings, Kane?" Wolfram points at the rings.

"Since, you two don't know the history of the Maologa Family from 400 years ago. I shall tell you." Kane grinned.

In Namimori, Kuro has a box and gives it to Miguel. "Miguel, here." Kuro looks at Miguel. "So, this is the Fragola Box. What's inside of the box?" as he tilts his head sideways. Aido was wondering was it is. "Look for yourself, Miguel." Kuro say firmly to Miguel. Everybody gather around behind Miguel. Miguel opens the box and sees rings inside the box.

"What is it, Kuro?" Kazuki touch the rings. Miguel slaps Kazuki hand. "Don't touch it!" as Miguel hiss at Kazuki. "Okay." Kazuki apologizes to Miguel.

"Wow, they look cool." Aido was surprise.

"They seem familiar even the Cloud Ring." Keith notices something about the Cloud Ring.

Gabriel crosses his arms and sighs. "These are the Seven Flames of the Sky, Kuro?"

"That's right, Gabriel. These represents the Fragola Family even the symbols." Kuro was tired.

Pit looks at all of the rings. "There are seven rings all together. So, there are seven of us and seven rings. *looks at Kuro* So the Fragola chose six other guardians to be his guardians?" Pit was wondering.

"Right, you see the six rings surrounding the Sky Ring in the middle." Kuro explains.

They all look at the six rings surrounding the Sky ring in the middle. "Yeah, we do!"

"Those six rings protect the sky meaning that the sky has guardians. Storm, Sun, Rain, Mist, Cloud, Lightning, and Sky are the Seven Flames of the Sky," Kuro explains again.

Miguel picks up the Sky Ring and puts it on his hand. Then the ring starts to glow into a burst of lights into the skies. Then the light fades away.

"The Sky Ring accepted you as the boss, Miguel." Miguel was surprise that the Sky Ring accepted him.

Then Kuro went to Miguel shoulder. "Wow that was amazing." Aido was happy and cheerful.

"Well, it is time to give your guardians their rings, Miguel." Kuro looks at Miguel firmly.

"Okay then." Miguel gives his guardians their rings. "I hope you guys take care of those rings." Kuro suggest, "Fang Kazuki has the Storm Ring, Gabriel Yashiro has the Rain Ring, Aido Kobayshi has the Sun Ring, Pit Icarus has the Mist Ring, Ranpu has the Lightning Ring, and Keith Tesshiro Iwami has the Cloud Ring. You guys are now Miguel true guardians."

**Author Notes: Man, I think this is the longest chapter I did. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**PrincessYuuki10: Cool!**

**Athle: Hehe, thanks, PrincessYuuki10!**

**Keith: Athle, don't embarrass yourself front of the viewers.**

**Athle: *looks at Keith* I'm sorry, father.**

**Keith: *sighs* Sure.**

**PrincessYuuki10: Father and Son thing, I guess. **

**Keith: Maybe your right, PrincessYuuki10.**

**PrincessYuuki10: Thanks! ^^**

**Keith: ****Disclaimers of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters does not own by PricessYuuki10! Farewell! *points at the readers & viewers* And see you in the next chapter of Mafia Family!**

**Athle: Father.**


End file.
